DBS: The Parallel Omniking
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: Jikian, the Kaioshin of Lemokuma, has regained his former power and hopes to create a new multiverse where he is the ruler. Beerus and Champa assemble a team to stop him, to avenge their slain parents. Will their efforts be enough to stop them? Find out now.


He knew only darkness, despair became his friend. All he once knew was taken from him long ago. All he had was his strength, come to find that would be taken from him as well. He was placed under confinement, only able to get tastes of freedom every so often. The body that once stood tall and mighty, now shriveled and feeling as though its end is near.

Every so often, a presence could be felt entering his universe. Time after time he would try and learn the identity of the man who carried his legacy. Until one day… light sprouted. The universe he was born into was restored, power flooding into his veins. Nearing his full power for the first time in millenias he was captivated to finally learn. This is the story… of Jikian, the Parallel Omni King.

Hit was off on another assassination mission. For once the target showed some resistance with hitmen of his own. As he entered his parallel world he was stopped by Jikian.

Hit: Wh-what the…? Who the hell are you? Why do you look like me?

Jikian looked very much like Hit. The two could have been relatives. Jikian, however, had a much taller and muscular physique and had a more pale and ill toned skin and barring many wrinkles. Hit stared into his eyes, seeing that they were cold with no trace of emotion at all.

Jikian: I see… that is how you know of my techniques. We share the same blood. Now tell me, what become of Universe 13. I wish to know why suddenly it was brought back.

Hit had a flashback to what Vados mentioned about the ending of the Tournament of Power. Then all the pieces began to fit back into place.

Hit: Number 17, a cyborg originating from Universe 7, wished that all the universes erased were to be brought back using the Super Dragon Balls. He attained them after winning a tournament between universes. Now, leave me alone, I got a job to do...

Jikian: Excellent…

Jikian time leaped over in front of Hit, at speeds that even alarmed the hitman himself. He stood in place, sighing, realizing that this mysterious person meant business.

Jikian: So you can use Molotov to a degree. How impressive that you picked up on it yourself… however, you have yet to master it. Should you master it you could accumulate years of life and possibly outlive the gods themselves. A man of your age surely had accumulated at least a hundred years or so with the rate you use it. And yet… you show signs of aging?

Hit: I am old, what do you expect?

Jikian: True, but that isn't it… I know… you are doing the opposite aren't you? Instead of trading real time into your age, you are putting your age into this universe… storing it all up for later. Trading the mortal life in Zeno's Domain to exist in mine.

Hit: Tch… and what if I do? These Gods, they oppress us to get what they want. When they should be helping the mortal race. This universe will be untouched. This allows me to exist whenever I would like. Should I want to bring someone here, I can make an entirely new God System. One that will not fail as the current one has. My days, are limited. Even with accumulative time. When Champa is inevitably dethroned the new God of Destruction will erase me for my treasonous acts against time. He is too scared of me, and uses me to save the universe…

Jikian: I see… you wish to take my mantle. Why do you think the six universes were erased? Sure because of Lemokuma's ideals, but it was also because we sought to make a new universe with a God System that won't fail its universe. Not only that, but the Gods feared our race. You and I, we are the last of our kind. I killed Beerus and Champa's father and mother many years ago. As a result, they imprisoned me on Universe 7.

Hit: Then why have I not heard of you? A man of your caliber would surely have a bounty on your head.

Jikian: Because I was left forgotten. The Galactic Patrol, Kaioshins, Destroyers, and Angels of the two universes joined forced to stop me. The toll Beerus took that day, is one I doubt he had overcome.

Hit tried to test his power, so he used Time Skip but was stopped with Jikian's finger tip before time was reversed.

Hit: Hmph… so, why did you do it?

Jikian: To test my power… of course. To find someone capable of withstanding my infallible power. Until that day comes I am cursed to walk this plain of existence without fulfilling my purpose, bathing in the blood of the failures. You see, unlike you… I possess a transformation of sorts. I call it, Snafu Gambol, my time abilities accelerate at the cost of my own sanity. It draws energy, or more specifically mass, and transforms it into power I can use at my disposal. With it, I am undoubtedly equal, no… stronger, than your buddy Jiren.

Hit was overcome by a wave of fear, before Jikian maniacally laughed and faded away. After he finished his job, he went to Champa to alert him of the foe he encountered. A look of mourning, and sadness, befell on the Destroyers face. Then a face of ambition and rage had him pushing Vados to teleport them to Universe 7. There they met up with its Kaioshins and Beerus.

Beerus: *sighs* What do you want now? *yawns*

Hit explained everything, and a look of panic fell on Elder Kai's and Beerus's face. They rushed over to Hit asking if he was positive. After a nod, the two sighed.

Beerus: How could this be…? He should have been long dead by now.

Elder Kai: I have… heard of him. Only two Kais live today that know of this threat. Me, and Grand Kai. I still live because of the Z Sword. Grand Kai lives because of a rare technique he developed. We were merely fruit, but our minds still were awake. Jikian is the oldest mortal around, in fact he is older than every God except the Angels, Grand Priest, and Zeno. He was a deadly adversary, one who comes from Universe 13. To be exact, he is the Supreme Kai there. Normally, a Kai needed to be born from a tree. Lemokuma though, saw it better to have one with more skill. Jikian learned god ki and infused it with his time based techniques and immensely enhanced them.

Grand Kai: I oversaw his prison, one of my many jobs. His power was restored the moment that Android 17 restored the erased universes.

Beerus: Great… is his power fully restored?

Grand Kai: Hard to say for sure. I'd say no, but with his transformation he could easily overcome it.

Champa: Beerus, we must go there at once and put an end to it all. Where is that Goku fella of yours?

Beerus: He is off training with his own student right now… I am still regaining my power from when he and I fought.

Hit: Is it possible to get him?

Beerus: Unfortunately not, the best chance we have is Vegeta.

Whis: If I may my lord, we could also get the aid of his son. Goku's as well. Perhaps Majin Buu could also be of service, he did help with the Moro issue.

Elder Kai nodded and teleported the group over, the looked around confused. Vegeta smirked as he saw Beerus.

Vegeta: Finally ready to test my power are we…?

Beerus: No you arrogant bastard… I need your help.

Grand Kai: Hmh… Jikian was caught that part you know, but not before taking the lives of Beerus and Champa's parents. It took all the Kai's, lower and Supreme, of both Universes. As well as Beerus and Champa, Whis and Vados, and Galactic Patrolman. Beerus had even sealed Elder Kai away, so if Jikian came back he wouldn't just go for the Kai's. Beerus has been training since to try and reach his power.

Beerus: Do you know where he was locked up?

Grand Kai: I do. Though why would you tempt an imprisoned shark with his own prey.

Beerus: His power is growing, he is no longer using his own universe. He is using Universe 13, he might break out once his full power returns to him.

Elder Kai: That is a conundrum. But if we leave things alone we could either prevent his release or stand idly by as it happens…

King Kai: I would have to agree with Grand Elder… but the risks pose too great, I think it would be best to figure out what happens.

They all nodded in unison, each gathering up and teleporting to the place Grand Kai guided them to. Jaco stepped forth and opened this dusty haunted eldritch prison. Walking through the barren halls they found corpses of patrol members. At the very end of the hall there they met Jikian.

Jaco: I still don't know why you Gods would want to visit him. He is so ancient there is no physical record of him.

Jikian: Hahaha… you could not live with your first, and only, failure still breathing… and where did that leave you?... right back to me Beerus… Also… _ancient…? _That word does not begin to describe me… I am a taboo in history!

Beerus: Shut the hell up!

Jikian: Good… that hatred in your eyes. I wished that I could see them again. Such a thrill to see. Of course, who could blame you… I killed your parents, robbed you of your full power, and the loss of so many Kais. I put your universe at the very bottom.

Beerus groaned in anger, resisting the urge to hakai him on the spot. Jikian kept his eyes on Beerus's hand, watching every twitch. It just needed one final push…

Jikian: You share the same eyes of hatred your father had you know… as I killed your mother in front of him while he stood suspended in time, unable to do anything. Having her beg for help, pleading me to stop. Then… then… replaying the same event multiple times. All with the same outcome.

Beerus broke through the glass with a violent force and broke through Jikian's skin. He still remained there, sealed in chains and magic.

Jikian: Lufrednow… I cannot wait to taste that succulent blood of yours. My Destroyer, he created Hakai, it does not work on me… his defeat was merely by a traitor. I waited years for my full power return and it still hasn't reached seventy-five percent. And yet I can still see I am leagues above you. He was my deity, my Sun in which gave me warmth! The one person to have survived my attacks… what do you think happened to the mother of Whi-

Whis and Vados sharpened their eyes with animus intent, the buildings began to flood with their numen and aura. The elderly building started to lose its stability, everyone collapsed in utter shock with this powerful energy.

Champa: VADOS?! C-calm down!

Beerus: *Yawns* Whis… calm down would you?

Hit: It… is too late… he has been freed.

Jikian smiled as he rose up, breaking through the chains that robbed him of his freedom. Once he was free, he Time Skipped, Hit tried to counter and save everyone but his power was far too weak compared to the mighty Kai. Hit was rendered powerless, on his knees… paralyzed.

Champa: Hit?! Get up… we need you!

Jikian: You need not worry, I wish for my bloodline to carry forth. His fighting ability on the other hand… has been effectively taken. His spine is shattered, any attempt to heal it would disturb the fragments lodged in his organs. It could kill him instantly, or it could cause a great deal of pain. Either way you will make him suffer…

He Time Skipped again, gesticulating his hand around the Universe 6 Kais. Then he walked up to Vegeta, almost attacking him but deciding to hold off. He exited Time Skip and watched as the Kais targeted collapsed and spewed out blood as they passed. Champa clenched his heart, as his power was cut when one of his Supreme Kais died.

Vegeta: _Wh-what is that power… _

Jikian: A Saiyan… how marvelous. Show me the power your mighty race has inherited!

Jikian Time Skipped once more, but Whis and Vados caught in time to catch his attack before it hit Vegeta. Together, the brother-sister duo shoved Jikian across the building and violently knocked him onto the ground.

Beerus: It didn't even affect him…

Vegeta: The hell is this monster?!

Whis: The culmination… of ambition and insanity. A curse was put on him by Lemokuma, as a means of focusing Jikian's raw talent but insane mind. That curse was how he could last as long as he has without the slightest drop of food and water.

Vegeta: And if we can find someone who can survive one of his attacks…

Beerus: He will die.

Champa: Easier said than done, Saiyan… look what he did to Hit…

Jikian pulled himself back up and entered Snafu Gambol. The team could feel the burst in unadulterated power the like of which they haven't encountered before. Drops of sweat could be seen sliding down all of their faces, especially Vegeta's.

Vegeta: Damnit… where is Kakarot when you actually need him?

Gohan: Yeah…

Trunks: We could try Fusion…

Vegeta: No, it is best not to resort to that yet…

Buu: Buu bored! Buu want candy!

He shot lightning in the direction of Jikian, who narrowly avoided the attack and was shocked to see such an off putting technique.

Jikian: I see… so _that_ is what you are… one of the three demons manifested from their universes malice. I assume you come from Universe 7, so you are Buu correct…?

Before any of them could blink Jikian struck Buu in his large stomach and sent a bolt of energy across his body. When time resumed he collapsed down and his body began to change form.

Jikian: All demons, and their curse, can be lifted. You are mortal once more Buu…

As he finished explaining the situation, Buu was no longer fat and chubby, nor was he pink. He was an average looking alien, to a race long extinct. Buu's bones however were frail, his skin wrinkled and gray. It looked as though the once plump being, became malnourished in his original form.

Gohan: Oh no, Buu!

Gohan rushed over, escaping Beerus before he could catch the boy, and punched Jikian across the hall to pick up Buu.

Buu: I-I don't feel so well… *coughs blood*

Fuwa: The loss of his demonic form, in which he grew so accustomed to, was like losing a piece of himself. His soul, being corrupted by the energy, is also being caught up to its age. As a result… he will be dead within the hour.

Jikian: Hahaha… and now, Buu… to put you out of your misery…

As he was about to take another leap in time, Hit focused his eyes and froze time. Using all of his concentration, even the gods and Jikian were frozen. He stood up, walking to Buu and forcing him into his parallel universe to keep him alive until the battle is over. Trying to undo as much damage as possible.

Everything resumed, Jikian punched a wall and to his surprise no trace of Buu was found. Gohan and Trunks were mortified, Beerus and Vegeta frustrated. As the two boys began to cry for Buu, sensing his energy was no longer present Hit told them to keep fighting. Knowing Buu would want them to carry on. Deciding to hide Buu's true fate, fearing Jikian would just kill him in the parallel universe.

Jikian: As expected, he died before I could even lay a finger on him. Such talent wasted. What do you say… Beerus?! You wanna continue what Daddy started?!

He teleported over, and in a craze began to furiously fight Beerus and watch as he dodged every little attack. Only to rewind time and prepared to hit Beerus again. Beerus noticed this, and teleported off. Jikian Time Skipped, hot on Beerus's trail.

Champa: Vados?! What do we do?!

Vados: I… I don't…

Vegeta: Transform. Go into the state Toppo was in. Destroyers have it to don't they?

Champa and Beerus were reluctant at first, before entering their Destroyer transformation. Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan all powered up and with the aid of the Angels teamed up against the mighty Jikian.

Jikian didn't take this lightly, his mind began to crack as his powers began to spike. He froze time, moving around and preparing to strike the team. Hit grabbed his hand, trying to resist the immense power. Extending two hands out, Hit sacrificed two hundred stars in the parallel universe and blew Jikian straight out. The power sent a shockwave of power across the team knocking them all down. Meanwhile Whis and Vados, stood up gracefully and unphased, the two fought Jikian alone without aid from the others. Champa and Beerus tried to hakai the being, but as he stated it proved useless.

The powerful bursts of winds kept knocking everyone down, preventing them from joining. Whis and Vados were holding their own well. They were slightly stronger than the fallen God of Time. As he kept playing tricks, Hit kept intervening with Whis and Vados delivering a hit.

Jikian's energy started to become a darker crimson. Growing more heinous and crazy. The two teleported behind Jikian, knocking him behind the head only for him to quickly speed up his regeneration and counter the two. When one of them got hit and near killed the Kai's healed them.

Out of the blue though, the two Angels froze and allowed themselves to get hit. The two Destroyers yelled in shock… demanding to know what they were doing. Surprisingly, they were left unphased. Hit made a temporal copy, both vanishing. The real ones standing behind their Destroyers smiling by the new arrival.

Goku: Why didn't you guys invite me? You think I wouldn't notice a guy this strong?

Gohan's eyes lit up as he saw his father. His clothes were torn up, muscles grew on him, as well as a beard and lots of arm hair. He walked towards the others greeting them all.

Goku: Normally, I'd say we fight separately… but with this guy I know we would lose. What would you say Vegeta, about fusing?

Vegeta: Tch… only to finally be rid of this monster.

Jikian: Oh I am no monster… I am lucifer…

Jikian made way for an attack, Whis and Vados fending him off while the Kai's gave the two their earrings. The two bodies joined followed by a flash of light.

Vegito: I am Vegito… I learned a few new tricks since my last appearance… want to be the first to bare witness to this new God?

His hair purified into a bright silver, meanwhile his eyes a dark purple. Vegito appeared before Jikian, fighting alongside Whis and Vados as Champa and Beerus showed up. The group all powered up and began to put an end to their nightmare once and for all.

Vegito went at superfast speeds, exceeding that of the Instant Transmission, and through quick decisive blows entered Kaioken quickly.

Jikian began to have almost no mind remaining, just a violent animal furiously attacking his prey to little or no prevail. Each punch would nearly kill the person, only for them to be healed. Eventually though, the others lost the energy to carry on. Vegito was the soul fighter and he was fast enough to dodge all of Jikian's attacks, thanks to Goku's experience with Hit.

With Ultra Instinct, Vegito stopped Jikian in a mid fighting stance and use a form of hakai and Ki Flame to injure him. Before they could finish him off though, and try and do a final attack… they could feel themselves begin to separate.

Hit: Keep fighting! I froze the time limit, and am giving you power from my universe!

The others cheered, lending Vegito their power as he was rejuvenated. Vegito and Jikian kept fighting, Vegito no longer needing the healing. Jikian punching Vegito's heart and nothing occurring.

Vegito: What can I say… it seems as though I have surpassed you. Or perhaps you are just starting to get clumsy as all… oh wait… I know why…

Vegito dissipated, revealing he was merely a clone the whole time. Then followed by sticking his tongue out, followed by giving Jikian the finger with his original body. Enraged, Jikian rushed for an attack only to be pierced in the back with another clone.

Whis: Leave it to Goku's half to figure out a way to beat him… figures he would stay the same old goofy Saiyan.

Beerus: Yeah… you notice something different about him?

Vados: Isn't it obvious? The student… has finally become the master. There is nothing more you could teach him.

Vegito: Allow me to show you a technique I made on my own… Dragon's Howl!

A roar of tremendous magnitude went off, obliterating Jikian's ears and tearing his body apart before being hit by Vegito once more in a fear of pure speed.

Jikian: H-how… how so strong….

He went in for another punch, this time Vegito being unphased… while in his true form. His power from Hit was beginning to dispel. He needed to finally end this terrany.

Vegito's body was being protected by his aura, which had morphed into scales of some sort. He snickered, then smirked. As Jikian finally collapsed, his body steaming up as it grew weaker and weaker.

Jikian: I… I cannot go like this… you guys… beat me with power that wasn't your own…

He Time Skipped for one final blow, piercing what would be Whis's heart. He only stared, filled with anger but not doing anything.

Whis: You are powerless… you were foolish to have tried to fight in a weakened state. And so we were able to beat you. Had you not have control over time, we would have won easily…

Jikian: Say what you must… at least I found… _two_… who could withstand my true might… or rather, three…

Whis: Goku has a way of getting to people. Not everyone he faces will become friends of course. Only a few have. However when he does, they share a warrior's bond that no one can break. That was what defeated you, individually, all of us would have been killed by you. Now an endless hell awaits for you… bye bye…

Jikian finally began dust, and drifted away. Saddened by how he was bested by a cheating triple threat, and not even at his best. Thinking how disgraceful they were to Lemokuma.

Vegito had finally defused. Vegeta pivoted around, fixated on Goku along with the others. All wondering what the techniques were.

Goku: Oh those! I figured I ought to at some point make my own abilities. If I wanted to teach others, after Uub, I figured on making the Dragon School. With techniques I made in tribute to Shenron, after all he was such a big part of our lives.

Beerus: Impressive techniques to say the least…

Goku recalled he brought something for them, he tossed a couple Senzu to Hit. After he took his he opened a portal to the parallel universe with Buu popping out of it. He gave Buu the Senzu to buy him time, and told Whis it had been less than thirty seconds for Buu's perspective so there is still time.

Whis and his sister smacked their staffs onto the ground and reversed what was done to Buu, watching as he turned back into his normal self.

Buu: What happened to Buu?

Goku: Well… I better be off now. It was nice seeing you guys.

Buu: Goku wait! How Uub doing?

Goku was caught off by surprise for a moment, then a prideful look showed on his face. Recalling the progress Uub has been making.

Goku: He is doing awesome, he sure has a lot of potential. Stop by sometime, I'm sure he would be interested in meeting you.

He teleported off. The others collapsing of exhaustion. They all turned to each other, Hit got up and just wandered off in thought.

Gohan: Hey Hit… what are you thinking about?

Hit: Nothing… just… it seemed _too_ easy… like he wanted us to win. The power he had leading up to his death, it felt repressed.

Beerus: Well, he is gone now so it doesn't matter. *Yawns* I suppose we best be going now Whis.

The two left, followed by Vados and Champa leaving Hit in the dust. Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta stood around with Hit, thinking about what he said.

Hit: I suppose it might just be nothing. Even so, it worries me.

He teleported off, with the others being transported by the Kais. Jaco finally brought himself above the ground shivering with fear and beginning to file a report.

Meanwhile… in the layer of Lord Slug… a thunderous explosion was heard in the throne room as an angered ruler punched his wall.

Lord Slug: You fool! You held back… how much must this happen before I finally win… no matter… all these failures are leading up to the big victory. It is inevitable…


End file.
